Mirror
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: He's been chasing her boyfriends away, but now he wants to introduce her to a qualified man himself? There will be no sequel to this story! short one-shot


_I guess the name of this story won't be clear to anyone, but I like to make you guess. I know I haven't put much up here lately, but I'm so freaking busy, it's not even funny anymore. And like always, I lack inspiration (so that's why this corny story came up, lol). So feel free to send me suggestions about __The captured Uchiha__ and __Cursed or blessed?__ Because I could really use some help with that one. I have started a new chapter for Escape._

* * *

**Mirror: **

"You owe me an explanation!" Sakura said while slamming her fists on the table.

"If anything, I owe you a new boyfriend," Sasuke smirked evilly, not impressed at all.

Sakura glared at him and leaned forward staring right into his eyes. "You listen to me and you better listen really well! This was the absolute last time you scared one of my boyfriends away, you get that?"

"You mean the twelfth and last time?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a nice date nowadays? Don't even get me started on getting a close to decent boyfriend?" Sakura pushed herself up from the desk.

"But I don't expect you, the anti-social dick to know that," she finished.

"Anti-social?" he repeated interested. "I do intent to set you up with a new guy you know," he smirked.

"You mean a guy that has actually passed your judgment?" she snorted.

"I don't even want to meet that kind of man."

"As a matter of fact, you already did."

Now that seemed to spark her interest. "I did?" she asked curiously while trying not to lose her dignity.

"Aa… he's apparently very handsome," he started while observing her reaction.

"Apperently?" she repeated sarcastically.

"So I've heard. The women tend to find him quite appealing," he replied mysteriously.

"Hmm," Sakura mused. "Attractive is good."

"He's smart and wealthy," he continued, again waiting for her response.

"The money's not that important. How about his character?"

"Well," Sasuke said, looking like he was thinking deeply.

"Like I said, he's smart, serious, not quite the ladies' man. He's well educated. Oh and he might seem a bit conceited but he's actually not. He's really stubborn though."

"That sounds interesting so far…" Sakura replied, trying to encourage him to continue without actually asking him to.

"You want me to proceed?" he smirked. Sakura shrugged but listened.

"People call him a genius."  
"That would explain why he's so conceited," she muttered underneath her breath.

Sasuke just flashed her half a grin. "I guess." He let his eyes travel around his desk. "Anyways, he sounded interested when I told him about you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "He did? What did you tell him?"

"That you were fierce, stubborn; that you lose your temper easily, because you're very passionate, you care about other people and that…" he hesitated a little there.

"That what?" Sakura asked concerned.

Sasuke got up from his chair and walked around his desk until he was standing with his back against his own desk, facing the anxiously looking young woman.

"And I told him that you're a very attractive and smart young woman, who knows better than dating her boss, so he could better give up." Then he smirked.

"Boss?" she asked surprised. "But you're my onl- oh my god!" she finally understood whom he'd been talking about all along. She'd slapped her hands in front of her mouth and Sasuke reached out for them. Once he had taken hold of her hands, he pulled her towards him, saying: "But guess what? He didn't want to listen." Then he kissed her.

"I- I guess this is the answer to why you kept chasing my boyfriends away," she said quietly, still amazed.

"I guess," he replied.

"I don't think you described me accurately though," she smiled cheekily and he rose his eyebrow. "I didn't?"

"I absolutely would date my boss," she grinned before kissing him again.

* * *

_There you go ( I know it's not my best writing, but I did want to put something up and since I'm not a fan of putting bad chapters up, I thought this would be the best alternative). _

_You'll hear from me soon!_

_JadeMesmerizedByOnyx_


End file.
